


普通恋爱的一天

by babemilky



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), RPS, zdj - Fandom, 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babemilky/pseuds/babemilky





	普通恋爱的一天

1

 

尤长靖趴在床上盯着手机等自己的专属外卖。

 

他上半身穿着大号t恤，下半身除了内裤什么也没穿。圆润的脚趾随着哼的歌蜷缩又相互摩蹭，小腿交叠着晃动，带得原本被宽大上衣遮住的大腿根部若隐若现，仔细看可以发现最贴近私密部位的地方被沿着肌肉印上一圈吻痕，整个人纯情又肉欲。

 

他的大腿不算瘦——实际上整个人都不是纤细的，但是很别有一番滋味。尤其越是隐秘的部位：皮肤白又滑，嫩也柔软，轻轻一掐很容易留下红印子。如果被人带有爱意地亲吻，会留下属于情欲的印章。

 

林彦俊拎着尤长靖的午餐刚回到宿舍，打开门被这样的画面激得喉头发干——那一圈痕迹当然是属于他的。

 

昨天下午开始两个人的日程表都是空白，好不容易有时间能够喘息，当然要拉着甜甜的小团子做到尽兴。其实也不算尽兴，最近尤长靖事业方面的压力与日俱增，身体也被拖沓发着病。

 

林彦俊舍不得自己的宝贝辛苦，昨晚只在他身体里出了一次，第二次还是抵着腿根蹭出来的： 两条大腿连着隐秘的径口都通红一片。但尤长靖还是一结束就昏睡过去，射在身体里的东西也是林彦俊抱着去浴室引出来。

 

结果又把人弄醒了。

 

林彦俊火没消下去，清理的画面色情得又让他复燃，压着尤长靖就在浴缸边亲吻，留下一个又一个旖旎的吻痕。尤长靖被亲得眼角发红，在他怀里颤抖不停，像被露水拍打的花瓣儿。林彦俊忍了又忍，最后还是只用手帮两个人打了出来。

 

想到昨晚，林彦俊又有点上头。尤长靖大概是刚洗完澡，身上还带着浴室里的水汽，新换的沐浴露是水果的甜香，林彦俊总觉得不适合自己，却巴不得尤长靖连香水都换成这个味道的。

 

“笃笃——”

 

“尤长靖先生，你的外卖到了。”

 

尤长靖的反应在这时候可以说得上迅速，从床上爬起的动作带着雀跃，好像一只找到坚果的小松鼠。兴高采烈接过外卖，盘着腿就要开动。

 

他的衣服随着盘腿的动作完全蹭到屁股上方了。今天的内裤是林彦俊选的纯白色低腰，因为坐着的姿势漏出一点股沟和白嫩嫩的臀肉，春光外泄。

 

“你衣服干嘛不好好穿好，为什么不穿裤子？会着凉。”

 

这样说着，林彦俊倒也没有要把尤长靖的衣服好好穿上的想法，反而变本加厉将手伸进衣服下摆。

 

尤长靖翻了个白眼：“还不是某人昨晚——”

 

说了一半又有点不好意思，抿了抿嘴，瞪了林彦俊一眼，“我现在那里都很疼穿不了裤子啦！”

 

“哪里疼？我昨晚有很小心啊。”

 

说着手就要伸进臀缝里，尤长靖把摆弄食物的手分出一只来抵抗，嘴里含糊地反驳：“不是那里啦！是大腿！”

 

“好你先吃，我帮你检查一下吼。”

 

林彦俊从后面环抱住尤长靖，就着他盘腿的姿势把尤长靖的大腿根掰得更开。看得出滑腻白皙皮肤上除了一圈吻痕还有内侧很大一片泛红。

 

像是每次沉溺在云雨时候自己饱满的囊袋拍打他的臀留下的红；也像好几次自己发狠了摆弄他，揉捏臀肉的力度过大，换来身下人的泪水涟涟和娇嫩臀瓣上的红肿手印。

 

林彦俊的手不受控制地向更私密的地方滑去，换来尤长靖突如其来地低吟：“嗯——你干嘛啦！我要吃饭欸。”

 

林彦俊向来要求尤长靖三餐按时完成，也不在这时做纠缠。把手换了个方向，两个人后背贴着前胸抱得很紧。他把头靠在尤长靖的肩膀上，怀抱被填满的充实感让他的心都暖暖的。

 

“宝宝，这几天有没有想我。”

 

林彦俊的声线偏低沉，粉丝们有时候会说像低音大提琴。

 

“才不是呢。”尤长靖心里想着，“林彦俊的声音就是林彦俊的声音，什么都不像。”

 

这样想着又有点跑题。还没来得及回答他的问题，小自己一岁的男朋友不满意他的神游，侧探着头重重地亲吻尤长靖因为食物鼓起的左边脸颊。

 

“你干嘛不说话，有这么好吃吗？”

 

“没有啦，我有一点想你啦。”

 

“只有一点吗？我看不是这样的吧，你知道吗，昨天晚上你那里有多热情，都射了还不让我走，我都——”

 

话还没说完就被脸皮薄的男朋友捂住了嘴，“有啦有啦很想你啦！我根本都睡不着觉了诶！”

林彦俊把他的手拉下来握在自己的手里。

 

“我也很想你，宝宝。”说完又觉得手的触感不对，眉头一皱。

 

“你手油油的就来摸我脸哦！”

 

但也没放开手，拿起餐巾纸包着他的手把指尖一根一根擦干净。

 

尤长靖心里甜蜜又柔软得不行，不由得露出兔牙。“你怎么皱眉头都这么好看！”又故意拿自己吃得油腻腻的嘴唇去亲他的侧脸，“林彦俊好帅哦！”还没等林彦俊捉住他作乱的唇，就靠在他身上“嘿嘿”地傻笑。

 

林彦俊心都要化了，两个人因为行程问题分隔两地的时间将近一个月，热恋中的小情侣哪里受得了委屈，每天的视频语音根本没断过，但看得到摸不着也还是着实叫人空虚。

 

尤长靖吃饱了犯困，林彦俊便拽着他躺下来。交往之后林彦俊便放弃了自己头埋被褥的睡姿，偏要环抱着这个人才能睡得好。尤长靖被他搂在怀里咯咯笑，手又作乱地去摸林彦俊的腹肌。 这阵子小男朋友也终于开始沉迷于健身，体脂率原本就低的人成效很是明显，手臂也增大不止一个围度，甚至体力都日趋上升。尤长靖沉沦美色，动不动就想摸一摸小男朋友的肌肉线条，以达到心理上的代理满足。

 

“嗯？”

 

林彦俊被摸的暗暗起火，又不想让宝贝放弃午睡时间。这一阵子尤长靖因为生病瘦了不少， 他趁着两天休息只想把人好好养回来。

 

胯下已经微微有些发硬的性器警告一样向上顶了顶，正好蹭在尤长靖大腿间。尤长靖浑身一抖，乖乖收手闭眼装睡，真像一只无辜的小白兔。

 

林彦俊压下心里泛上的情热，很是克制地印了一吻在男朋友闭着的眼皮上，画面颇有些虔诚。亲吻眼皮上的那颗小痣，又把怀里的人搂紧，两个人进入梦乡。

 

2

 

又一次醒来已经天色将晚，外面客厅隐隐有食物的香味传来。尤长靖心里知道保姆阿姨已经来过，动动身体发现自己被牢牢困在男朋友怀里，抬头看看罪魁祸者这时候还在梦境。

 

“哼！你怎么这么可恶，害我都动不了。懒猪诶！”

 

对着林彦俊的脸尤长靖一点脾气都没有，嘴上说着的话凶狠十足，语气和音调却是甜蜜得不能更加。光是看到这个人，呼吸着他和自己一样的淡淡沐浴露味道，被这个人搂在怀里，尤长靖就心动得不行。

 

他伸出手捏了捏林彦俊的鼻子，手指又在林彦俊鼻尖那一颗小痣上点了点。没想到伸出的手突然被捕获，林彦俊眼睛都还没睁开，抓着他的手第一个动作却是放在嘴边亲了亲。

 

“你起很早哦。”

 

然后睁开漂亮的眼睛盯着怀里的团子看，酒窝不自觉地就出现在脸上，然后由浅变深。

 

尤长靖通常都要比他更早醒一点，除非是前一晚被不知道什么运动累得狠了。但是每次醒了就爱闹他，一会儿捏捏鼻子，一会儿点点酒窝，然后再摸摸腹肌，又掐一掐手臂。

 

林彦俊长久下来被磨得一点脾气都没有了，起床气在尤长靖面前通通摒弃。每次醒了看着这张小脸装无辜又陪笑，装到最后自己都憋不住露出兔牙，就恨不得哄着他亲吻——真是太甜了。

 

“才没有很早，你自己看看几点了啦。”

 

尤长靖说着就拉林彦俊起床，“我饿了，快起来吃晚饭！”

 

“睡醒了就吃，你是不是小猪？”

 

林彦俊任由他拉扯，顺着力气起身，却又重重地压在尤长靖身上，从后面环着他的腰一步一步拖沓地往前走。

 

两个人打打闹闹走到饭厅，发现里面三双眼睛盯着他们看。尤长靖的脸一下子就红了，挣脱林彦俊的怀抱跑去厨房盛饭，剩林彦俊以一敌三，用他那对大眼睛一个个瞪回去。

 

“朱正廷，范丞丞，还有黄明昊，你们看什么看？没见过人谈恋爱吗？”

 

三个人装作无事发生转移目光，他们也刚回宿舍，朱正廷有一套衣服落在这了，两个弟弟一半陪他来取，一半安慰自己跑行程时吃腻了外卖想念家常菜的胃。三个人吃完饭歇一会马上要赶去机场。

 

林彦俊去厨房帮尤长靖拿出餐具，五个人其乐融融地吃了一餐饭。饭后朱正廷接了经济人电话催促，依依不舍又要马不停蹄奔去下一个行程。

 

“我们先走啦！长靖，彦俊，你们照顾好自己啊！尤长靖你最近真的瘦了，回头给丞丞发点经验心得啊！”

 

声音随着关门声戛然而止。

 

步履匆匆，各奔东西。

 

尤长靖有点感慨，最近九个人见面的机会越来越少，分别的时间大概是聚在一起的几百倍几千倍，和香蕉的朋友们更甚。大别墅现在一下子比刚才安静不少，林彦俊站在身边捏了捏他的手。

 

“现在是二人世界咯。”

 

尤长靖一下子被逗笑，情绪瞬间从刚才的分别抽离出来。

 

“谁要和你二人世界，我要去洗澡！”

 

“刚吃完饭不要马上洗澡，休息半个小时再洗。过来，我有东西给你看。”

 

3

 

林彦俊意外地是一个很会准备小惊喜小浪漫的人。尤长靖刚和他开始这段恋情的时候给陆定昊和林超泽打电话，聊天中他们向尤长靖表达了担忧：林彦俊平时在亲近朋友面前也不太活泼， 话少又总是活在自己的世界里，尤长靖到时候怕不是会觉得无聊。

 

其实他们才不知道，尤长靖收到的来自林彦俊的惊喜不胜其数。大到昂贵奢侈品，小到来自遥远国度的几株干花，发微博是用心推敲的暗号文字，瞒着他调整前后行程风尘仆仆送来一个拥抱。

 

这次是一串挂着戒指的项链，素净的银色戒指看不出什么特别的品牌，却能明显从尺寸看出这是一枚女式戒指。尤长靖不明所以，抬眼看坐在床上的小男朋友。

 

“这是Eric和Joanna七十周年结婚纪念日的时候，Eric送给Joanna的。”

 

林彦俊前一阵子接了一部电视剧。他在剧里饰演的男人名叫Eric，女主角名叫Joanna。感情经历几次波折，最后两人相伴圆满到白头。

 

拍这场戏的时候林彦俊脑子里总不自觉想着尤长靖：他老了会是什么样？皮肤还会这么白吗？ 身体会不会健康？这样想着，就恨不得时间走快些，彼此相伴到尽头。最后结束收工时，又自己跑去拜托剧组道具老师把这枚戒指买下。

 

尤长靖一下子明白过来，这是林彦俊白头到老的表白。

 

“宝宝俊你好浪漫欸。”

 

说着又缠着林彦俊给他把项链戴上，眼神却不肯和林彦俊接触。

 

林彦俊几乎是瞬间就看出他被感动又不好意思，拉着他坐到自己腿上。没想到尤长靖就顺着扑进他的怀里，把头埋进肩膀，怎么哄都不肯抬头。

 

“很想你，每天都有很想你…喜欢你…”尤长靖的声音比平时更柔软，说出来的话也是平时怎么样都说不出口的。因为怕林彦俊担心，生病的时候也每天在视频里强打精神充满活力，但是他比任何人都思念男朋友，每天每天都想念被拥抱和被亲吻的感觉。就算是什么都不做，光是和林彦俊见面，看到这个人开开心心地在自己面前，心里空空的一块就被填满，所有焦躁都可以被抚平。

 

“宝宝生病的时候我没有陪在身边，很辛苦吧。我也很想你，每天都想。一天就算变成48小时，我也全都用来想你，”

 

“笨蛋，一天怎么会变成48小时。”尤长靖又把头往他的怀里埋，声音粘腻腻的像糖霜又像奶油。

 

就在林彦俊以为尤长靖要在他怀里睡着的时候，尤长靖又突然把头抬起来，眼里亮晶晶地盯着林彦俊看，“要亲。”

 

4

 

几乎是下一秒林彦俊的嘴唇就迎上来，恋人之间的亲吻永远都是包含着爱。林彦俊温柔地舔咬尤长靖的唇，慢慢侵略他顺从张开的嘴。柔软的舌相互纠缠，尤长靖浑身上下都软软的，刚才喝了林彦俊热的牛奶，嘴里都是香甜的奶味。

 

林彦俊一只手扶住尤长靖的后脑慢慢加深这个吻，另一只手从T恤下滑入，带有色情意味地摩挲尤长靖腰间的软肉。尤长靖的皮肤滑腻，林彦俊简直爱不释手，自从两个人确认关系后，常常凑到他身边就要动手动脚。

 

尤长靖被触碰到敏感的地方，在他怀里一抖，反应过来后又不甘示弱地也把手伸进林彦俊衣服下摆。他的手干燥又柔软，轻轻触碰到林彦俊的腹肌，像被这个人的体温烫到，又马上沿着肌肉纹理上下抚摸。

 

林彦俊对尤长靖从来就没办法，下身已经微微抬头，他更用力地把爱人拥进怀抱，搂着人在床上转了个身。

 

尤长靖被林彦俊压着躺到床上，顺从地脱去穿了一天的宽大T恤。两个人又交换了一个亲密的吻，主唱的优秀肺活量并没有在这项亲密运动上被体现，尤长靖总是很容易被亲得舌尖发麻，连带着小腿都软绵绵，意识被搅成一团，连手指尖都开始泛粉。

 

“嗯...”

 

林彦俊顺着脖颈亲吻到胸口。尤长靖整个人都很软，胸前也是肉呼呼不像普通男性那样干瘪， 甚至有轻微涨起的弧度。

 

林彦俊的舌尖反复舔舐把果实润湿，泛着晶亮红色，两个深粉色的肉粒已经被挑逗得硬而翘起。尤长靖甜美的嗓音因为敏感折磨发出短促又细微的尖叫。

 

他分出一只手探进尤长靖的内裤，故意恶趣味地从侧边进入，让布料因为空间限制紧绷勒住挤压尤长靖的腿根周围。

 

“宝宝怎么已经这么硬了？好敏感。”

 

他故意用很低的声音在情人耳边说色欲满满的话，尤长靖被躁得眼角都通红。只要在林彦俊的怀里，被林彦俊掌控着，尤长靖的身体都不会再听自己的话。

 

他是一株被悉心呵护的花，在爱人的浇灌下催成绽放。

 

他的爱人教他享乐，他是只属于林彦俊的小玫瑰。

 

“你也快点脱光光啦！”

 

尤长靖扯了扯手里被他抓得皱巴巴的衣角，催促林彦俊快点和他赤裸相对。想到光是他一个人被扒得浑身上下只剩一条内裤，而林彦俊却还衣冠完好，尤长靖就被激起羞耻心。皮肤上甚至浮现好看的红潮，被林彦俊爱抚的性器也翘得更加趾高气扬。

 

两具年轻的身体好不容易褪去最后一层阻碍紧贴在一起，林彦俊的性器已经滚烫又硬挺。他迫不及待用手开拓爱人已经微张的后穴，另一只手着急忙慌地在床头柜翻找什么。

 

尤长靖的身体早在两个人数不清多少次的性爱中渐渐适应从后面获得快感，被肏熟的肠肉已经开始能够分泌肠液。

 

林彦俊熟稔地找到那个敏感地凸起，坏心眼一样却又不触碰，光是在周围打转——甚至偶尔还用两只手指夹紧又放开，故意折磨着身下的人。

 

“呜...你不要..玩这个啦！”

 

尤长靖抵在他腹肌上的手轻轻挠了一下，性器前段开始慢慢渗出体液，又被爱人磨得怎么样都无法获得爽畅的快感，双腿不自觉对林彦俊敞开渴望更激烈的触碰。

 

他平躺在床上，不着寸缕，皮肤白皙可爱，和他漂亮的脸相称，像一位不知疾苦被众星捧月疼爱的小天使。而这张脸现在如同新生的花一样带着漂亮的粉红色，冰雪初融，他的身体一丝不挂，颈间却还带着那枚项链，布满被怜爱的痕迹，暗红色来自昨夜的林彦俊，初春的潮红色来自这一刻的林彦俊。

 

他的大腿根部被宠爱得更甚，内侧是前一晚被爱人的性器虐待过的印记，在他肉感十足的臀腿十分显眼。臀肉这时被挤得变了形，却把中间隐秘的入口向林彦俊打开，林彦俊终于在床头柜摸索到润滑剂，毫不心疼地淋倒在手指上。

 

这次进出肠道的变成三根手指，一朵小花从含苞待放变得门户大开，褶皱处被撑平，润滑剂混着被带出来的些微肠液让它散着淫靡的水光。林彦俊还是不肯轻易触碰那明显凸起的小点，但偶尔不小心狠狠擦过就换来尤长靖激烈的低吟和颤抖。

 

尤长靖的腿被向两侧打开，多余的润滑液被擦在腿肉上，湿滑的感觉让他更深陷入这场情欲。他使了点力气撑起自己的上半身，把柔软的唇瓣贴近林彦俊的左边乳首，轻轻舔舐后突然重重一吮，逼得林彦俊几乎失控，手指狠狠从他的肠道抽出。

 

“你造反是不是？明天自己起不来不要怪我哦。”林彦俊的语气变得咬牙切齿。

 

尤长靖胸口的两点在冷空气和林彦俊的挑逗下早就挺翘起来，十分惹人怜爱。林彦俊又用牙齿小力咬着，好像有细小的电流折磨得尤长靖不安分地颤抖，让他的大脑变成一团浆糊没法思考。

 

“嗯…不要了！”他的手轻柔地推拒林彦俊埋在胸前的脑袋，却被快感消磨掉力气就好像在迎接爱人的温柔欲虐。

 

林彦俊抬起头自下往上看着他，眼里如风似雨深邃又闪亮。尤长靖迎上他的目光，顺着英俊的眉骨到高挺鼻梁，嘴唇因为接吻比原本更加红润，林彦俊有一张适合接吻的唇，唇珠到饱满的下唇肉，每一处都让尤长靖心醉迷恋。他身上的每一处，零零碎碎的完美拼凑出这个人，他是很多少女夜晚潮湿的梦，更是尤长靖最珍惜的爱意。他们对视，像在迷雾里看尽山川湖海，一年又一年的四季更迭，更没有一刻比这个时候更安心，更满足充盈。

 

抱着尤长靖的人是林彦俊。

 

“宝宝靖，套没有了...”林彦俊语气可惜又遗憾，脸上却带着沾沾自喜的笑，甚至欣喜得酒窝都露出来了。他的手温柔地把尤长靖汗湿黏在额头的刘海撇开，轻柔地捏了捏爱人小巧圆润的鼻头。

 

趁尤长靖被他的动作分散了注意，把性器试探地顶进还未完全闭合的穴口，马上能感受到柔软的肠肉包裹着他，绞得他头皮都一阵发麻。

 

“宝宝会不会痛？”

 

你看，谁说林彦俊凶凶的，他从来都不会对我凶，真的真的好温柔。尤长靖甜蜜地想着，伸出手把林彦俊往下一拉，小声说了一句“不会。”

 

林彦俊哄着又给了一个亲吻。直到性器完全进入，手伸到尤长靖的臀肉揉挤，娇嫩的臀尖被印上明显的红色印记。怒涨的性器在他的肠道里横冲直撞，进出把润滑剂和两人分泌的体液磨出白色的小沫，沾染在尤长靖的臀缝里。

 

“宝宝这里面，现在已经变成我的形状了。”

 

林彦俊下身更加发狠顶撞，色情的话也是恋人的爱语。他狠狠擦过尤长靖体内隐秘的敏感处，换来爱人失控的尖叫，肠肉痉挛一样地绞紧林彦俊的性器，让他也不由地发出一声低吟。

 

“啊啊…慢一点…呜…”

 

林彦俊凑上尤长靖的胸口，大力吮吸精神的两颗小肉粒，埋在肠道里的性器抵着凸起反复磨过向更深处开垦。他的手用力分开尤长靖的大腿，压着腿根向外发力。尤长靖的身体真的很柔软，这样的姿势也感觉不到疼，只能更加深刻体验到林彦俊性器在自己肠道里鞭挞，每进入一下都滑过那一处，浑身好像有电流在窜，腰腹不停抽搐。

 

他高高翘起的性器抵着林彦俊结实的小腹磨蹭，透明的液体把林彦俊也蹭得一塌糊涂。快感随着林彦俊的动作不停堆积，大脑已经一塌糊涂，浑身上下只剩那一个地方湿热又敏感。他攀着林彦俊的肩膀像溺水的人抓紧浮木，大口喘息，又因为快感的折磨哭叫连连。

 

尤长靖漂亮的眼睛早就在不知道什么时候溢出泪水，鼻头和眼睛都通红，换来林彦俊爱怜的亲吻，体内的撞击反而一下比一下更凶狠。尤长靖自发把臀肉向上迎合着爱人，湿得一塌糊涂的肠道发出水，与林彦俊囊袋拍打他臀部的啪啪声相应。

 

林彦俊不由自主将尤长靖两瓣已成桃色的臀肉掰得更开，企图顶进从未被探访过的最深处，修长的手指陷进白嫩的肉里，被操弄得汁水淋漓的那一处毫无防备向他打开。

 

“嗯嗯啊！我不行了…”

 

尤长靖已经快要无法承受累积的快感，突然，林彦俊又俯下身用牙齿小力啃咬他胸前两点，尤长靖被刺激得一瞬间到达高潮，小腹抽搐，浑身颤抖，肠道急剧收缩绞得林彦俊头皮发麻，也几乎是在同时被生生夹射，两个人一起攀上高潮。

 

“啊啊……呜……”尤长靖崩溃地尖叫，脸上全是自己的泪水和无法控制流下的涎液，小腹以下被自己的射出的白色体液和润滑剂弄得一片狼藉。

 

林彦俊平复下来把他抱在怀里，轻柔地在额头上烙下一吻，性器还深埋在尤长靖的体内不肯退出。两个人就这样躺在乱糟糟的床单上，身上全是欢爱后的痕迹，处女座的洁癖也没能打破恋爱结界，一对上眼神两个人就只会露出傻乎乎的笑。

 

5

 

直到尤长靖在林彦俊怀里又差点迷瞪着眼睛睡过去，两个人才肯起身去洗漱。林彦俊像一只粘人的大型犬，从背后环着尤长靖站在淋浴间，原本就狭小的隔间难以容纳两个人，尤长靖被前胸贴后背搂着，肉贴肉给彼此打沐浴露，刺激得林彦俊差点又拉着尤长靖再来一次。

 

担心尤长靖着凉，林彦俊把洗得干干净净白白嫩嫩的男朋友整个裹在大浴袍里，强迫他乖乖站在镜子前吹干头发，而自己则是跑去整理一团乱的床单。

 

等到两个人都把自己收拾好又窝在床上时间已经临近半夜，尤长靖面向林彦俊发射甜笑，突然不知道想到什么又把自己往他的怀里埋。

 

“尤长靖你不开心哦？是不是没做够？”

 

林彦俊搂紧了怀里的人，故意说不着调的话逗他开心，两条腿把尤长靖有些凉的脚夹在中间捂着。

 

“才没有啦！就是想到你明天又要去拍节目，很远欸。”

 

林彦俊没有回答他，伸出手拨弄了两下尤长靖后脑勺的头发：“等我下次回来和我回家见见爸妈好不好？”

 

“…好。”完蛋了，尤长靖想，人都要交出去了啦！手不由自主地摸上颈间那枚戒指。

 

林彦俊把怀里那位耳垂又开始泛红的人挖起来，捧着他的脸印上一个温柔的晚安吻。

 

“晚安，宝宝靖。”

 

“晚安，宝宝俊。”

 

爱人在怀，一夜好梦。


End file.
